


The Geckos

by VantageZone



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, geckos are a gang, no phantom thieves or metaverse, you see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantageZone/pseuds/VantageZone
Summary: New idea for a AU I thought of. It seemed cool in my head, I'll see how it goes. I'll add relationships to the title as they come because I haven't decided if I want to include any yet.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New idea for a AU I thought of. It seemed cool in my head, I'll see how it goes. I'll add relationships to the title as they come because I haven't decided if I want to include any yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Get in the car!" the drunken man said with a slur, wrestling a woman. "Stupid woman, just get in!"

"I-I'll call the cops!" the woman said hopefully, struggling.

"Go right ahead, the police are my bitches!" the drunken man shouted furiously. He continued to push the woman around into the car, even hitting her several times. It continued, until..

Until a boy, Akira Kurusu stood at the pavement. He had his hands casually in his pockets, as he always did. He had just finished dealing with business, which was why he was out so late. And he happened to hear the woman screaming.

"That isn't the way to treat a lady." he said, the tone dead serious and with power behind it.

The drunken man stopped wrestling the poor woman and turned around. 

"And just who are you?" the drunken man said.

"Doesn't matter. Leave her alone." Akira said solidly.

"Do you have a death wish, boy?" The drunken man walked slowly towards Akira with weird steps, like a zombie.

"If you touch me, I will defend myself." Akira took off his glasses and moved himself into a trained fighting stance.

The drunken man was beyond angry and sure enough, he pushed Akira. In that moment, Akira took his and threw him to the ground. Akira then punched the drunken man twice, kicked him and spat on him, all while he was down. He managed to get up off the wet floor enough only to say the words that had destroyed many lives before.

"I'll-I'll sue!" the drunken man said, falling back down, droning off and falling asleep. 

In the background, sirens wailed, echoing across the whole village. Blue and red lights illuminated the dark sky down the street. A van and two cars surrounded the scene. 

Before the officers got out of the cars, Akira mouthed to the woman.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, and clung to the car that the man had wanted her to get inside.

The officers rushed out of the vehicles shouting for everyone to put their hands up. The drunken man laid there, out cold.

"Shido-san..?" one officer spoke.

"What happened?!" another officer shouted at the woman. Akira, hands still up, responded.

"This idiot was pushing the girl around. So I beat him to the ground." Akira pulled out his glasses with one hand and put them on. He got a good look at the officers, who were wide eyed and confused. "She didn't do anything. It's me you want." The officer who shouted at the woman came over to him.

"You messed up. Not even Mune-san can help you this time. Hands behind your back." Akira scoffed, but slowly complied.

As the officer put on the handcuffs, Akira looked up. He noticed it started raining. Rain never ceased to calm him, make time seem as if it was slowed right down almost to a complete standstill. Even if it was freezing cold, rain always gave him warmth and comfort. No matter what happened, rain would always make him feel that way. 

When the officer was finished handcuffing him, he pushed Akira into the car. It snapped him out of his comfort.

"Fuck." He whispered.


	2. Probation

"Look, I'm sorry. This is the guy we've been fighting. I couldn't stand by and see him do that to an innocent woman. Felt good to kick the shit out of him." Akira explained.

Iwai sighed.

"Eh, I guess I would have done the same had I been in your position. You've got balls." Iwai looked out of the window. They were in his apartment. A small place, surprisingly tidy, good enough for Iwai and his son. "Alright, look. You're being moved to Tokyo for your probation, right? I've got business to take care of there anyway. I'll move there for as long as this probation lasts. Hell, it may even be better for the clan if we were in Tokyo." Iwai looked at Akira. "I could even start a shop sellin' airsoft guns to help the cause. See, this might be a blessing in disguise."

"Except I have to watch every move I make," he said with tired tone, running his hand through his mass of hair.

"Your smart. A strategist at sixteen. If anyone could do it, it's you." he said, trying to encourage him.

"Yeah, I'm the strategist. But Tokyo is new territory for me. Apparently I have to attend some prestigious school. Even if I wasn't on probation, I'd still have to watch my back everywhere I went. What will happen to this place? To Kaoru?" Akira slowed down and calmed himself. "I'm worried."

Iwai smirked.

"That's a strategist, lookin' at every possible outcome. You have nothin' to worry about. This place, I'll just sell it to kick-start the business. And as for your bro, he's coming with. What would I do, leave him here? He'll go to the same school as you." he said, with abnormal coolness. " I know you're young, but there's nothin' to worry about. Let me take care of everything, I'll pull some strings to make sure you're safe." Iwai reassured.

"Alright. Alright, thanks. But, just one last thing. What about the living arrangements? I'm supposed to live with this old guy in the attic of a cafe. Doubt I'll be able to get to you at night." Akira said, now calmed.

"Earn his trust. Become friends with him. He'll be lenient if you help him out." Iwai said.

"Ok. Thanks for this. I'll get going to my apartment and start packing my stuff." Akira smiled, and picked up his bag.

"See ya, kid."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapters. I'll try and make them longer.


	3. Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The *** at the end of a chapter indicates time passing, so the next chapter will be at a later time. I know most know, just to clarify ;D

The bus was surprisingly empty. There was enough room to get a seat. Akira was in his new school's uniform, as he had to meet his teachers and get the 'rules' told to him. He thought to sleep while the bus moved.

When he awoke, it was dark. He was told the bus would take eighteen hours to arrive, because it went through cities to drop off passengers, instead of using the highway. It was also raining. The rain calmed any anxieties that he may have had about moving to the city. It always seemed to help him see the positive side of things. He was the strategist of wars in his clan, the Geckos, moving to Tokyo for a year. Albeit for a moment, he felt happy. He would see Iwai and Kaoru regularly. What could go wrong?

***

The bus finally arrived at the interchange. Akira thanked the bus driver and left the bus. His instructions were to get on a train to Yongen-Jaya.

It turned out that the rumours about the Tokyo underground were true. Unlike the bus he had previously been on, this train left barely enough room to breathe. Fortunately, this train did not take eighteen hours to arrive, more around twenty minutes.

***

Akira arrived at the station. He walked up the steps up into the main part of the town. It was cloudy, which gave the place a somewhat gloomy feel. Some street lights were on and flickering even though it was day, most buildings and shops were shuttered down and looked tattered. He thought it best to hurry, so he started power walking with alacrity. He had to search for a cafe named Leblanc. The GPS on his phone didn't help, this place wasn't registered properly on the map app he was using, let alone the cafe. Akira thought he'd ask an officer.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where the cafe Leblanc is?" he asked politely. The officer didn't meet his eyes, and kept his head straight forward with a stern look.

"Down the street to the left," the officer said with a high and mighty tone.

'Yeah thanks, asshole.' he thought, shaking his head and walking away.

***

Akira stepped into the cafe, the door ringing as he opened it. A man with slicked back hair stood behind the counter.

"So you're the kid." the man said, his voice deep and powerful.

"Hello, sir." Akira said, trying to make nice.

"You'll be staying upstairs in the attic. Go put your luggage there." he said. Akira nodded and started to walk up the stairs. "I'm sure you know that we're going to your school today to meet the teachers, so be ready to go in an hour. In the meantime, clean that place up." he shouted up the stairs. Akira rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs.

He dropped his bag on the dusty floor. There was a mop and water already there.

'So this is where I'm staying. I guess it could be worse...' he thought. He got to cleaning the floor.

***

Ten minutes before they had to leave for the school, the man came up the stairs and into his room. 

"This doesn't look half bad." he said, looking around and admiring the lack of dust. "Move anything you want in here, it's all junk anyway." The man looked at Akira with a stern face. "Look, there aren't any limitations to what you can do here, apart from following the law. But, I'm obligated to report on you." The man threw a journel onto the dresser drawers behind him. "Write in that every day." The man turned to the stairs and began to walk slowly towards them. Before he left, Akira spoke.

"Sir, can I ask what your name is?" he asked.

"Sojiro, Sojiro Sakura. Call me boss for short if you like." he said. Sojiro continued down the stairs.

***

They were in Sojiro's car, driving to the school. There was awful traffic.

"God, damn. Starting from tomorrow, you're taking the train. I'll give you the money if you can't afford it." Sojiro said angrily.

"Don't worry. I've got money with me and I plan on getting a job as soon as possible." Akira said calmly.

"You've got everything planned out, haven't you?" he said.

"I tend to do that, boss." Akira said. Nothing more was said the entire car journey.

***

They had finally made it to the school, Shujin Academy.

"This is my school?!" Akira said, bewildered. He'd never seen any building as big as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a direct continuation from this point. I tend to have a short attention span when writing, probably why the chapters are so short. I just couldn't finish it here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing (it was never my strong suit, but I thought I'd give it a try) so please leave honest opinions on how I can improve it. Thanks for reading. I may continue this at some point.


End file.
